Benjamin Hui Guo Rou
Summary Benjamin Hui Guo Rou (ベンジャミン＝ホイコーロ, Benjamin Hoikōro) is the First Prince of the Kakin Empire, the eldest son of his father's first wife, Unma, and the Deputy Military Adviser of the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire. Tupebba dislikes him due to his extreme arrogance because he genuinely believes it would be an insult for any other Prince to even attempt to become the next King. Though he's extremely violent, he respects his soldiers and values them. He wants to kill Tserriednich with his own hands and doesn't care if any of his siblings dies. His goal is to become the next King and unify the whole world under Kakin Empire rule. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Benjamin Hui Guo Rou (ベンジャミン＝ホイコーロ, Benjamin Hoikōro) Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown, as the eldest Prince, he is likely in his thirties. Classification: First Prince of the Kakin Empire, Deputy Military Adviser of the Royal Army, Nen User, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Prince=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Trains using lions. Likely received military training), Social Influencing (He has incredible charisma; inspiring undivided loyalty and even affection from his subordinates, to the point some even view him as their father figure), Limited Nen Manipulation (Unknown Category; has shown proficiency in the four basic techniques), Power Absorption (If a Nen user who swore loyalty to Benjamin dies, Benjamin inherits their ability. However they must have graduated from Kakin's Royal Military Academy and be part of Benjamin's private army) |-|Inherited Abilities=Nen Manipulation (Emission and Unknown based Hatsu), Air Manipulation, Creation (Able to create three owl shaped Nen constructs with different purposes which are invisible to everyone except the user and is also intangible. One of the Owls is connected through telepathy and relays information), Energy Projection (The Owls appear to be made of pure Aura, which suggests that it was an Emission ability), Power Modification (With Culdcept he can transform Hatsu into a card) |-|Guardian Nen Beast=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Unknown), Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility and Unknown Hatsu Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher (Was shown to restrain and kill a fully grown male Lion with his bare hands seemingly without the use of Nen; his Ren has been shown to be extremely powerful) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift 100 kilogram dumbbells with one hand effortlessly. Casually restrained a Lion in his arms and tore its head off after he was enraged.) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level (A fully grown male Lion was unable to harm him. A bullet dealt no damage, while it was able to make Furykov bleed.) Stamina: Likely High. Benjamin appears to be the best among his sibling in terms of physical stats. Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen abilties Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average; While not as intelligent as Tserriednich or Halkenburg, Benjamin is a good leader and tactician being able to discern the threat of his opponents and take necessary measures, and Balsamico vouches for this, regarding him as an excellent leader and tactician as long as he has the correct information, though his rage can blind him at times. He engaged in a strategic war against Kurapika and the other Princes. Weaknesses: Arrogant and easily agitated which clouds his judgement. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nen:' Benjamin is most likely a Specialist but he is proficient in Enhancement and all four basic Nen techniques. Benjamin Baton (星を継ぐものベンジャミンバトン Those Who Inherit The Stars): If a Nen user who has graduated from the Kakin Royal Military Academy and swears fealty to Benjamin, when they die Benjamin is able to inherit their Hatsu. This ability manifests as stars on Benjamin's palms. It is unknown if Benjamin has a limit on how many abilities he can inherit. *'Air Blow (虚空拳エアブロウ Empty Air Fist):' Likely an Emission ability which emits air. *'Secret Window (裏窓の鳥シークレットウィンドウ Rear Window Bird):' Creates three Owl shaped Nen constructs. One of them can eavesdrop on conversations despite barriers and distance which stays perched on the users shoulder. Another can be applied to a target through physical contact and transmits all the targets actions through telepathy. *'Culdcept (遊戯王カルドセプト King of Games):' Allows the user to "procure" Hatsu. The user creates a dark rectangle and if the ability goes through it is turned into a card. The only time this is used, against Halkenburg's arrow, it failed due to the arrows ability to pierce through defences. Guardian Spirit Beast: A Nen Beast granted to to Benjamin through the Seed Urn, it is imbued with two limitations, it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. The Host cannot see the Beast either. Its abilities are unknown. Gallery Chap_348_-_Benjamin_crushes_throat.png|Benjamin decapitates a Lion Chap_373_-_Benjamin_Baton.png|Benjamin Baton Vincent_Air_blow.jpg|Air Blow, originally used by Vincent Chap_373_-_Musse_Horned_Owl.png|An Owl from Secret Window Chap_382_-_Culdcept_last_phase.png|Culdcept in action Benjamin's_Sacred_Beast.png|Benjamin's Guardian Spirit Beast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Royal Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Air Users Category:Creation Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9